


Of Special Significance

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Dameron Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe tries to allay Ben’s Naming Day angst.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Of Special Significance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Because my birthday’s coming up in nine days and I wanted to write something to celebrate.

“It’s my Naming Day today.”

Ben had contacted Poe over the comm if only to let him know that. Not only that, but the fears he felt in regards to actually celebrating his Naming Day. It seemed almost like everything else about him — how it seemed too much to live up to. He’d been born after the battle of Jakku, after a major victory for the Rebellion. How exactly did you live up to that? 

”Oh.” Then Poe brightened. “Happy Naming Day, Ben!”

”Thanks.” Ben smiled, a bit feebly. “It’s just...a lot. Being born on the day the Empire lost the war...it’s a lot.”

”A lot?”

”Yeah.” Ben took a deep breath. Then, “I mean, the Rebellion defeated an Empire there. How do I top that?”

”Yeah, I know the feeling.” A beat. “Mama was a pilot in the war. How do I live up to that?”

”I’m sure you will,” Ben said. “I know you.”

Poe sighed. “Sometimes I — nah, don’t listen to me. I don’t want to get you down on your Naming Day.”

”You still regret fighting with your dad?” Ben said. 

Poe nodded. “Sometimes I don’t know how he forgives me with half the awful things I said. If he was thinking right, he would have just...disowned me...”

”Don’t say that.” Ben wouldn’t deny he really was worried about him. How could Poe beat himself up over saying stupid things during an argument? “I mean, if we got disowned for every stupid thing we said to our parents, we’d all be in trouble. Stars willing I would.” A beat. “Your father loves you, Poe. He’d be an idiot if he didn’t.”

Ben almost hoped Poe didn’t see the deeper meaning of it. How it wasn’t just about fathers and sons, but how Poe meant everything to Ben even though Poe had so little faith in himself. Ben could feel it, sense it. And he wanted so badly to find a way to make Poe realize that he was wonderful. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Poe said. 

”I can tell he loves you,” Ben said. “I can read people, you know. He’s remorseful — for all you blame yourself, so does he. He feels like you saw the cracks in him. Like parents are supposed to be perfect, invincible, undefeated, and you saw that side of him that he was afraid to show you...”

He paused. Was he talking about Kes Dameron anymore, or his own parents? How fallible they were, and how it didn’t feel right for Ben?

”You should talk to him,” Ben said. “At some point. If you can’t trust me, trust him.”

”Right.” Then, “First, I’m going to give you a fun Naming Day if it kills me.”

”I thought so,” Ben said, smiling. ”There’s a new datapad app I want to try, something that allows us to watch a holo even though we’re not in the same room together.”

”Okay. But later,” Poe said, smiling, “I’m cutting class to give you a good Naming Day.”

Ben pretended to be scandalized. “Poe Dameron, what next? Removing tags from mattresses? Jaywalking?”

Poe laughed. Force, he was so heartbreakingly beautiful when he laughed. Ben would do anything to get that out of him. 

”Hey, I’m not that much of a rebel,” Poe joked. Then, more seriously, “I’ll at least drop by later. So you’re not lonely."

They watched the holo. It was fun, typing in their reactions to it (a cheesy holo about an invasion of Force blind aliens named Yuuzhan Vong), laughing at the parts meant to be funny (and some that were unintentionally funny), keeping a running commentary. Ben had to go off to the Academy when the holo ended, but he smiled at Poe. “I think we both needed that.”

”Yeah.” Poe paused. “Though I think the non-Force-Sensitives of the galaxy probably found the Yuuzhan Vong offensive...”

”True. I’m glad, though. Watching it with you." 

Poe nodded. “Same. You should get going — but I promise I’ll cut class to see you later. Cutting class for a good cause and all.”

He winked at Ben. Ben swore that left a warm feeling in his chest even as he shut the transmission off. 


End file.
